Injured Love
by Our Bleeding Shadow
Summary: After eight long months of Axel being away, two months of him being missing. Xaldin returns to the castle with a unconscious Axel. Roxas soon finds out and races to be with his mentor, learning that he loves his pyromanic friend, but when Axel wakes in the middle of a kiss, how will he react? ROXAS X AXEL


**A/N: So, I wrote a Sora X Riku one shot and decided to do one for Axel X Roxas so here is the result of that. Please enjoy~**

* * *

Silence. That was the numbing sound that echoed throughout the castle as Roxas sat upon his bed, looking off into the empty air before him, trying to fixate his mind onto something other than how quiet it seemed without his red haired mentor nearby to cause a ruckus. It had been at least eight months since Axel had told him to meet him at the station tower for ice cream and to break the news he'd be away for six months for a mission.

_You're two months late, Axel... _Roxas bowed his head slightly, wondering what could of possibly happened to his mentor to make him not come back two months ago, a small choke escaped from him as he though that, maybe, Axel had died while on his mission and he felt a unfamiliar ache in his chest.

The sheer blankness of his room put a damper on his hope as he sat there in the overhanging silence that seemed to get into his mind, worming its way around his thoughts and making him hope Axel was fine and he was just late because he got thrown into something urgent as soon as he finished his mission.

Sighing heavily, Roxas knew he'd do anything right now for Axel to walk through the door into his room, his red, spiked, shoulder length hair shining in the low lighting and his persian green eyes glimmering mischievously as he told Roxas to meet him in Twilight Town at the station tower.

A gentle knock interrupted him from his hopeful wishing and he looked toward the door as it started to creak open. _Axel!_ His hope brimmed as he wished it was his hot headed friend.

"Roxas?" Roxas' hope dimmed as he heard Demyx's voice drift in and the male's mullet appear round the door as he looked in on the depressed boy, "Are you going to come out today?"

Slowly, he shook his head, not really wanting to step outside. He didn't seem to have anything to enjoy now that Axel was gone, his life nothing but a cesspool of nothing but darkness and evil.

Demyx stepped into the room, nibbling on his lower lip as he observed Roxas' disheartened face and his sapphire eyes that were filled with sorrow, "He'll be back... Axel always comes back."

Roxas just nodded numbly, not in the mood to converse with the sitar loving male before him as he still sat there in a dressed but hopeful state. His mind unable to focus on anything else but his fiery mentor.

"But, Demyx, what if Axel's not going to come back?" Roxas mumbled, his voice quiet, portraying his fear on the situation clearly yet almost inaudible.

"He will." Demyx said determinedly. Clenching his fists as suddenly Xigbar, one of the older males, burst into the room, his usual eyepatch over his right eye and his other one wide. He panting signalled he came baring news to Roxas and looked at Demyx in a confused way before turning so he was facing the young boy he came to see fully.

"Ah, Roxas... Xaldin just returned... He found Axel badly injured and unconscious but alive." Xigbar told him a little breathlessly, leaning over and placing his hands on his knees as he tried to get back his breathing.

Instantly, Roxas jumped to his feet, looking at Xigbar with wide, expectant eyes, "Axel! Where is he now!?" He ran forward, stopping in front of the older male as Demyx listened intently to the pants that came from Xigbar as he gathered himself together and calmed his breathing.

"He's in his room, Vexen's with him." The older man explained once he was composed and had calmed his erratic breathing.

Fleeing his room, Roxas raced along the corridors toward where's his mentor's room lay. His shoes thudding off the floor and his footsteps echoing off the walls.

Skidding round a corner, he collided with something hard yet soft. Roxas crashed to the ground as he cursed quietly, looking up to see Marluxia blinking at him as if he was something that that came from a horror film. His shoulder length pink hair lying in layers around his face as he blinked at the younger male.

"I guess you heard about Axel." He seemed to smirk teasingly as if knew something Roxas didn't and that set the keyblade wielder on edge as he clambered back onto his feet and dusted down the black, leather coat that everyone in the Organization had to wear to signify they were apart of this collection of Nobodies.

"Uh, yeah." Roxas muttered quietly, then darted round him. He glanced back over his shoulder, yelling, "Talk with you later Marley." Before the young boy was gone leaving the pink haired male laughing lightly as he turned and walked toward his own room.

_Please be okay. Please be okay. _Roxas pleaded as he continued to run to Axel's room, dodging round Saïx and Zexion before reaching the door, he hovered outside taking a shaky breath. _Cool it Roxas, you haven't seen him in eight months... You can't seem overly attached._

Outstretching his hand toward the door, he felt the cold air brush against the palm of his hand until he pressed his palm against it, pushing it open slowly as he observed Axel's room and what lay inside.

Inside, the room was fairly blank, like Roxas' own. A similar white bed rested against the wall, yet there by the bedside stood Vexen tending to the red haired male that lay upon it, his skin bruised and damaged. Bloodied cuts littering his torso could be seen since Vexen had removed Axel's coat and shirt to tend to the wounds, leaving him only in the jeans he wore beneath.

Roxas failed to notice he was staring at Axel's toned chest until Vexen coughed, drawing the younger male's attention to him. He stared at him from where his blonde hair seemed to act as curtains to his face, his eyes piercing into Roxas'.

"Roxas?" Vexen blinked lightly, "You heard Axel was back then."

Nodding slowly, Roxas felt his cheeks heat from being caught staring at his mentor, hopefully Vexen wouldn't guess that for a moment Roxas had found Axel incredibly attractive, yet, he still did find his mentor appealing to the eye.

"Uh, um, is he going to be okay?" The young boy stuttered, trying to keep his eyes fixed on Vexen and stop them trailing back to where Axel lay unconscious. His agitation, luckily, not showing to Vexen who gave a small nod.

"He should be fine." Vexen told him, then walked toward the door, "I've done all I can do." He spoke as he exited the room with his usual briskness.

The familiar ache grew as Roxas' eyes stayed fixed upon Axel, he dragged himself over to his friend's bedside as he looked at the full extent of the damage that Axel had taken, still his mentor didn't open his persian green eyes to look at Roxas.

Making sure the door had shut after Vexen left, he took hold of Axel's hand carefully and gazed down at the six pack that was clear on Axel's torso, it gave his red haired pyro a sense of sexiness along with his flawless appearance. Tiny triangle like markings under his eyes were the clear marking that he was a Nobody.

"Axel..." A tiny whisper escaped from the blonde boy as he placed Axel's hand against his cheek as he started down at him in a saddening way.

_Wake up! Please! I love you!_ Roxas' mind pleaded, only then did he realise he truly did love Axel, a panicked thought breaching his mind as he considered what Axel would think on the manner, would he accept it or would he reject him?

Roxas' sapphire eyes then locked onto Axel's lips as he felt an gut wrenching urge to give his unconscious crush a little kiss so Axel wouldn't know and Roxas would have at least gave Axel a kiss before he rejected him. His left hand rested gently on Axel's chest as he moved closer and leaned in closer to him.

Roxas felt his cheeks heat up as his lips touched Axel's and remained there in a lingering kiss, his eyes closing slowly as he enjoyed the peaceful moment.

Reluctantly, after a short while, he pulled back, looking to Axel's sleeping face.

To much of Roxas' horror, Axel's eyes were wide open, looking at the blonde keyblade wielder in a sense of shock, yet a smirk played on his lips as he caught the fear in Roxas' expression.

"A-Axel!" A startled yelp filled the air as Roxas stumbled back, waiting for the yelling to come from Axel and the rejection.

"I knew I was too perfect for you to resist me." Axel teased, placing his arms behind his head as Roxas' face turned from fear to a scowl as he stared at his crush in confusion and anger.

"T-That's not true!" Roxas yelled, trying to argue feebly.

"Is too, why did you kiss me if it isn't?" Axel said smugly, his emerald orbs burning into Roxas.

"I-I... I... Ugh, I don't know."

Gently, Axel pushed himself up into a sitting position, signalling Roxas to come closer as the blonde blinked at him in slight curiosity yet he shuffled closer to the bed until Axel reached out, grasping his wrist gently.

"Why are you so embarrassed?" Axel's questioned shocked him, Roxas half expected him to scream why Roxas was gay and why didn't he tell him or something along those lines.

"Well, you're a guy... You might like girls, not guys..." The young boy mumbled shyly.

Axel started to laugh, causing much shock from Roxas who stood there in a sense of amazement as Axel pulled him onto the bed, moving over so he could sit beside him.

"It's not funny!" Roxas exclaimed, hitting him with his free arm, but it was feeble, weak, "I love you Axel! Stop laughing!" Then froze, his face flushing scarlet and instantly, he buried his face into Axel's shoulder as he realised he'd just told his crush he loved him - just like that. Axel's laughter quietened as he looked down at his friend in shock.

"Pardon?" He asked, afraid he misheard his blonde friend, he placed two fingers under Roxas' chin, tilting his head up to look at him. His eyes locking with his sapphire orbs that watered with tears, fearing rejection.

"I love you." Roxas slowly repeated and was slightly shocked by the grin that spread onto Axel's face nod was even more surprised by Axel slamming his lips against his.

Slowly, the blonde's lips moved in sync with the pyro's, the both of them closing their eyes and tilting their heads slightly as they began to get carried away by the motion they shared between them.

Once they both pulled away, they stared at each other, Roxas then noticed the adoration that shone in Axel's eyes as he looked upon his friends face. Strong arms had snaked their way round the blonde's waist during the moment they shared and he leaned into Axel, resting his head against his chest gently. Not caring if the red head's blood got into his blonde hair.

"I love you too Roxas." Axel whispered softly into the top of Roxas' blonde spikes and a small smile spread onto the keyblade wielder's face as he sat there, wrapped in his lover's arms as they dwelled on the reunion they had been waiting for the last eight months, yet it was so much more to them now. It was the day they confessed to each other.

_I love you so much Axel..._ Roxas' thoughts echoed through his mind as he let the salty tears of happiness fall, rolling down his cheeks gently as the two of them continued to embrace each other. They both didn't plan to let go anytime soon. It was their moment, warmness flooding through them, _Maybe we do have hearts, 'cause mine was just completed..._

"As soon as I'm healed, let's go to Twilight Town." Axel whispered softly, causing Roxas to look at him and nod slightly.

"Yeah, okay. Anyway, you owe me a hell of a lot of sea salt ice cream." Roxas grinned joyfully as they both, then, erupted into laughter.


End file.
